Deadly Wishes Ends With Tears
by The Most Greatest Name Ever
Summary: Ak Yoshiko is an anime freak. One day her friend gives her a neckless that grants her one wish. What happens when she wishes to be in Black butler the anime. Now to keep her wish she must make ciel and sebastian to fall in love with her to keep her wish a reality..may be lemon.wait will be please review. PLEASE! A lot of you people are mance is in this to.
1. making wish

Deadly Wishes Ends With Tears.

Chapter 1, making a wish

Hi! I'm Ak Yoshiko. I'm just one of your regular 13 year old till I made this wish. I wished that i was in Black Butler. Yeah you know the really cool anime with hot charaters! I'm an anime freak. I'm going to tell you my story about me being sucked into a portal into my fav anime first i'll tell you this part on why i made this wish

STARTING NOW!

(STORY MODE)

I wake up, get dressed, brush my teeth,and brush my hair. This is what I do every day. As I walk down the hall that leads to my front door I stop and say good bye to my drandfarther. I don't live with my parent, thier dead." Good bye my love have a great day at school!" My grandfarther always say when i'm going to school. As I was walking down the street with my sister Masami Yoshiko. She is in highschool i'm in middle school. I triped over a rock breaking my phone because I was watching Soul Eater. I may like Black Butler the best I still like other ones. I'm on one of those Exalabor eisode one. This one has some kid named hero when he is a coward. BACK ON THE MAIN TOPIC! I BROKE MY PHONE!" Sis you really need to take more care of your things or i'll never buy you any more phone's. here you can have mine." said my sis Masami.

( SECRET BOY PROV)

MAN! CLASS IS SO BORING! All i have to do is wait on Ak then I wont be so bored. I left her a love note asking her to meet me at the bench neer the lake. Me and Ak are best friends well when her sister not around. When Masami is near she like a hole different person.I HATE MASAMI YOSHIKO!"Class today we are going...to...talk...about...MATH!" Said the teacher." what do I do when multipling 67 and 121?" i asked the weird teacher. I can't wait for the neckless with the red dimond with the black rose in it center. It's the gift of friendship to me.

( ME NOT SECRET BOY THIS TIME!)

I walked into my class seeing all eyes on me. Well why would they not I have knee length black hair and light green eyes. Some girls say I look cute other pay to differ. the only person i really care a bout his the boy in the last seat on the left by the window. He's my vary best friend or should i say only friend.

**...FREE TIME...**

I was digging through my desk looking for my homework for my next and final class. What i found was something i would never think to see a love letter with a neckless it was so cute the letter said...

_dear, Ak yoshiko_

_Ever sence October 2011 I have had this huge crush on you and today I _

_gathered all my courage to write this to you all i want to tell you is i love _

_you and I wish to see you after school at the bench neer the lake were we _

_met. I know this is a short letter, but I like you and if you feel the same _

_please meet me were I said. Remeber after school._

_from your friend_

_Aki Hotoshi_


	2. The Wish i Make WOW I'm Such A Dumb Butt

Deadly Wishes End With Tears

**Chapter 2, the wish i make wow i'm such a dumb butt!**

**BORE! First ch suckes unless u liked it**

**...**

(AK PROV)

I was walkin out to the bench neer the lake ware Aki said to meet him. I kust can't believe that Aki loves me and the neckless it's...It's just so amazing!

Getting pulled out of my thought and I saw Aki with a pink rose.

Damn why dose he have to be sauch a pest when it comes to me. I know he likes me, but it still does not give me the right to change the way I feel." oh..Hi! Ak i was wondering...would you...rosably...no I YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" Aki said happy/nervous." no." I said bluntly

" Well fine,but did you know that you can make a wish on that neckless on a full moon. You also have to be outside and you must explain it or you will end up in lembo or something. well it is a full moon make a wish." Aki said hapy like he new what I was going to wish for.

"I'll wish for something if you leave and never come back." i said nervously.

"fiine." Aki said sadly

Aki left and i closed my eye's then i grabbed my neckless and made my wish.

" I wish that i was in black butler the anime show that i'm in love with." i said slowly almost in a whisper.

Then it felt cold i open my eye to see i'm in the air, but for some reason i don't scream. Then a minute i relized it i was falling only seeing blury buildings.

After i hit the ground i pass out from hitting the ground so hard

...FIVE HOURS LATER...

I wake up seeing old looking buildings. Then i stand up looking around to see old looking people like in the anime of black butler then i look at my self seeing raggyed old clouthes. Soon i see a buket i look in it to see my reflection i had whit long hair with my same green eyes. Then i felt some one tap my shoulder. turning around i see ciel!"umm...yes?" i asked. Then he began to talk." ma'am would you like to work for me at the Phantomhive manner as my maid? If so please follow me. If not please go on with what ever you are doning. Oh yeah one more thing your head is bleeding." after he was done he began to walk away so began to follow. after a few minutes we reach this place." sit down i'll clean you hair so no one will think i hit you." said the great and powerful ciel. So the second he said this i flop on the ground. Then i feel cold water hit my head,but only were it hurt never getting anyware other then there." There all done now you can stand up and proseed to follow me till we reah my chariot.

**...TWELVE MINUTE LATER...**

Me and ciel were having a conversation when he asked me this." Were did you get that neckless and why was your head bleeding?" Theses question confused me for a second then i answerd,but it was all a lie." how i got this neckless..Well you could say i'm luck that my mother gave it to me then my nothing good two shoes sister and why my head has bleeding i fell of the roof." you have beautiful eye's." This caused me to blush which made him smirk." My lord were did you find this women?" This voice belonged to sebastian. Ciel loyal dog or demon butler." demon." i whispered, but they heard me because they had a shocked face." Miss were did you hear that?!" asked sebastian. Then i could not smile." Well you see Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive I know almost anything that is needed to know about you to plus most of your friends." I said with a smirk on my face,but on theirs they were so shocked their jaws hung open." Well this is something we can use,but first we need to get you into nice looking clouthes not ragges you call clouthes." Ciel said." who said anything about me calling this rag clouthes." i said with an blank face on." Get in." One of them said,but before i could say anything i was pushed into a chariot.

**...IN THE CHARIOT...**

" So what is you name?" Ciel asked. Well i don't like my real name i'll use my last name and Asami." My name is Asami Yoshiko." They looked stunned again." But..But all the Yoshiko are dead!" siad bothe in sync." Your wrong you should never get to cocky." i said. Damn i said that out loud." Well you sure have guts to say that to your new master." said sebastian." I've never had a master,but i sure can kick shit out of people." i said in a really low whisper. DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! Me and my big fat mouth."Were here." said sebastian. We get out and see this huge house then i feel a hand on my shoulder." Bet you never seen a house this big in you life." said Ciel." Your being cocky and yes i've seen houses that are ten times as bigger then your's." i said bluntly and slyly. We walking inside when isee this huge pink glob of something yelling" CIEL!CIEL!CIEL!I'M COMING CIEL!

**...**

**A/N BAM can you guess who comming after ciel.**


	3. did not see that comming

Deadly Wishes End With Tears

Chapter 3, Did Not see that coming

"CIEL!CIEL!CIEL!CIEL!I'M COMMING FOR CIEL!"

This voice i don't remeber."Master how is that" I said as i tapped his shoulder."That is Elizabeth Midford." As she said this she ran right into me knocking us down. Are legs were intwind and are lips were face went red ,but she got up and said." WOW! your lips taste like cheery!" she said while leaning neer my face." Elizabeth i did not think you were like that!" said ciel as she put her lips on mine. making me gasp and her tounge whent into my mouth and then someone pulled my away from Elizabeth." Elizabeth your making a big fuss and i don't think she likes you like that. Lets go inside." as he said that i felt something cold,but warm it was breath then i heard a voice." at 10:00 go to the farthast room to the left knock three times then enter then wait for me. and don't turn around." After this i got kinda scared.

**...LEARNING THE ROOT OF BEING THE MAID...**

Okay i have memeorized my list of thing to do every day now all i have to do is not look at Lizzy in the eye. She told me to call her unless i whant to get hurt." Asami come to my room real quick." said ciel." Yes master." i said. we began to walk till i got this feeling someone is watching me. As we walked into Ciel bedroom i shut the door, but when i turned around he pinned me to the wall and began to kiss me!One hand held my hands above my head the other was going all over my we heard knock on the door so he stoped making me fall to the ground." hide under my bed. This is an order." said Ciel so i did what he said. I slid under the bed being as quite as possible." My lord have you seen Asami?" Asked i believe was sebastian." Oh her whyy are you asking me if i know were she is. do you care for her?" asked ciel." No my lord it is almost ten and i need her to cleen the chainbers." said sebastian. The door shut then i heard a voice say come out so i do so. ciel tosses me the bed unbotting my blouse. He began to take my pant's off when i said."why are you doing this?" i all i saw was this really soft smile on his face." I want to make you mine so lizzy can't get you or sebastian.I feel something when i'm neer you white hair is so lovely and your eye's their like emeralds. Plus who would not whant to see your body mysterous."As Ciel said this he had already had me nude which made my blush like crazy. As he kissed my lips he nibbled my bottom lip. I knew he was asking me to open my mouth. I opened my mouth letting his tongue enter we were battling for control, but i lose as he takes control of the rest of the game. He began to strip and once he was done we played the game. Soon he was comming inside me he moves fast. As we were doing this i was moaning like crazy. Then we heard knocks on the jumped throughing on his clouthes telling me to cover up with the blankets." WERE IS ASAMI!" Yelled sebastian." what the hell wrong with?" asked Ciel in a mad voice." Asmai is mine not your's My Lord." said sebastian. As he said this he went to the bed and grabbed me. So the only thing covering my body was sebastian arms." LET GO OF ME!" I yelled at him,but the only thing he did was holding me even tighter.

**...**

**A/N lemons suck my friend was not here so this one sucked, but next chapter will be vary vary much more funner and more lemonyer**


	4. My thankfulness is to who?

Deadly Wishes End With Tears

chapter 4, My thankfulness is to who? 

_**little side note this is not a chapter to the story. This Is For Urd1880. She is The first to fav and follow so i want to give a shout out to her.**_

_**YOUR THE BOMB!**_

_My little note to the others._

_Dear , FanFictionist_

_I would be vary happy if you would please fav me and follow me that would make me the happest girl in the world._

_Urd1880 you are the best._

_Any other poeple who fav or follow i'll always put in a good word for you._

_Like if you want people to read your story tell me and in my story i'll tell them that they should read i would tell you guys to read Urd1880,but she has no stories and i bet when he/she writes one they will be one of the most greatest!_

_ps, i may seem really ! i have a bad side like Tamaki suoh in ouran highschool host club._

_bye! bye!_

_from your dearest friend,_

_BlueBerryBridge!_


	5. My New Eye's!

Deadly Wishes End With Tears

**chapter 5 , My new eyes!**

**a/n thx for reading!**

**...the letter...ALSO CIEL PROV...**

_dear,Ciel Phantomhive_

_I invite you to a maskquerade ball at the Trancy Manner. Please be aware _

_that we will also ware costume._

_I hope to meet this new maid i hear so _

_much about. I hear she has a great body plus her face. _

_I finally got a photograph of her. _

_And WOW she has a beautiful. _

_Her hair i've never seen hair that white. _

_I have to say her eye's though's eye's aren't hers._

_Anyway Please atend the party. _

_ps. _

_Asami Yoshiko is not her real name eather. _

_I guess you could say i know more about her then you!_

_from,_

_Alois Trancy_

...

After i was done reading the letter my face was froze with fear." My lord my i see the letter" asked sebastian." yes." I said giving him the letter."Hmm...Well are we going?" said sebastian questionly." Yes i would like it if Asami could come to my office." As i finished my sentence he left the room. Comming back really soon to see Asami with tears in her eye's. I stand up walk up to her and she just bursted into tears." IM SORRY I WAS JUST TRYING TO FIND A PLACE TO STAY AND THEN ALL OF THIS HAPPENED I'M SO SORRY!" She was yelling me. I slapped up side the head causing her to fall on the ground." Now tell me why are you saying sorry to me?" I asked her as she sat on the bound with a pink face," I-I was telling everyone a lie. My name is Ak Yoshiko not Asami Yoshiko. I'm not normal. Not even a demon would understand whats going on." AS Ak said this her eye's turn red and it looked like her hair was falling out so right now she had shoulder length hair. she was crying,but she looked mad as well. Her teeth were sharp and her crying became laughing." Ak are you okay?" i asked whisper like." Oh no it all right this has been happening ever sence you and sebastian got in that fight.I'm a freak!" when she said this she began to laugh really hard as she cryed. Soon she was crying blood thats when we relized what she is. She is not human, but i don't know what she is though, but we know she is not human.

**...AK PROV...**

I wake up in a maids outfit. I get up something cold was around my wrist. I look to see chains." WHAT!" I screamed. The the metal door opened to see sebastian." why am i in here with chains on my wrist and ankles. and why am i in a dungun?" I asked scared like." Well you see Miss Ak you are not human. You should go look in the mirror." As Sebastian said this i walk to the mirror seeing a monster." why are you showing me a oster of a monster?" I asked i mean i know what i look like and thats not me." Miss Ak thats a mirror and your not human." After he said this i went back to the mirror. My white hair was to my shoulders and i had red eyes they looked just like Sebastian. I had really sharp teeth and my nail were really long and sharp." Umm...When did i become like this?" I asked then i smelled something really good." whats that smell?" i asked. Then i turn to see Sebastian hand bleeding." Drink." Sebastian said and for some reason i went to him and licked his hand were the blood was at. Then he said." You can drink from my neck if you like." Sebastion said as he sat down on my so called bed. I ran to him taking my mouth to his neck.

About five minutes later Sebastian was about to leave when i grabbed his hand.

"Please don't leave me here." i said to him feeling my cheeks get really hot.

" I'm sorry Miss Ak, but i must go back to my master,but later tonight i'll be back to give you dinner." As he said this i felt pain in my back. Looking at him his face looked like it was frozen in fear. Then the pain in my back hurt even more i began to scream. Sebastian ran out the room locking alot of lots of what i could hear from my screaming.

" Every one is right i'm going to die no one cares." after i said this i look at the mirror and scream to what i see is a pair of wings with dimonds hanging on the bottom of the wings. GO AWAY WINGS! After i thought this the wings vanished.

**...MIDNIGHT...**

I was sleeping when i heard the door open i stay fake asleep." Sebastian take the chain off." Said Ciel." Yes my lord." After he said that ifelt one of my ankles being pulled up then i heard Sebastian say." Why isn't she wonderful." Oh yeah i remeber trying to bite my ankles i felt something wet travel around were my bite marks are thats when i open my eyes." WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled pulling away my ankle seeing Sebastian tongue hanging out of his mouth and see Ciel face completely red." Sebastian don't do Ak...We need you to fight with Sebastian and i also heard you have to drink blood. So I am offoring me as a blood blank,but Sebastian has to watch." As he said this i licked my lips which made him blush. As Sebastian unlocked the last chain. I stand up and let my wings hang loose." oh yeah that feel so much better now!" i said happiely.

**...IN SIDE CIEL ROOM...ALSO CIEL PROV...**

"Can you please put your wings into your back so we can have more room?" I asked Ak." I will if i can get a tast of your blood." said Ak


	6. the name in this chapter is wrong

Deadly Wishes Ends With Tears

chapter 6,the party

**...**

_**12 WEEKS LATER...**_

( AK PROV)

As I was sleeping I heard footsteps comming my way so I sit up.

" Ak please get up and get dressed were going to a party and you must come." As Sebastian said this I got up and walked to my dresser getting my main outfit. As I slip out of my P.J's Sebastian whatches, but for some reason I did not I was putting on a bra I asked him to snap it walked over snaping into place when the door swang open to see my master when I blushed I only had on underware and now starting to put on a bra.

"Sebastian we need to talk out side of this room...NOW!" After Ciel said this sebastain said.

'' Yes my master.'' Sebastian they walked out and all I heard was shouting from Ciel and nothing from Sebby.

They came back in with a hand shaped pink spot on Sebbys face.

By this time I was already dressed."Ak do you want to know what weapon you might be using at the party?'' At first I thout like ummm...no,but then the look on Sebby's face just made me smile so I nodded my head.

As we were walking to the carriage some thing became darker then others. I look to Sebby and Ciel they both ahead of me before I knew it I was on the floor covering my ear screaming.I let my wing come out as I start to be lifted of the gound still and Ciel looking at me in horror for all I could still see was them and all these monsters.

Then soon every thing whent black as I started to feel sadness,fear,anger, aand sanity. All I could hear was my own laughter that scared me half to death.

**( Ciel prov also what they saw of what has happening up there)**

As we were walking Ak was slowing down so we stoped her red eye's were glowing she looked scared sad and anger all at the same time. Them the screaching was yelling like the people Sebsatian had killed are comming into her,because they were all saying her wing came out and she started to laugh. Her maid outfit catch on fire and her short white hair whent to long black was scaring me and for some reason Sebastian eyes were wide and he was shaking badly till both Ak and Sebastian fell on the ground.I walked/ran to Ak shaking her her eyes opened and she said.

"Were all going to die." She said like it was a normal thing!


	7. Little Sister

Deadly Wishes Ends With Tears

Chapter 7, Little Sister

( CIEL PROV )

Rolling back and forth in my bed trying to get those five words out of my head. They just keep on ringing in my head taunting me. I hear the door open and i look at the door with only one eye open.

I see Sabastian.'' Master we have a visiter.'' Sebsatian said in his husky man voice.

'' Who is the visiter?'' I asked. Then I see Sebastians face go sour.

'' She claim's to be Ak Little sister.'' Sebastian said in a mild like voice.

'' Were is Ak?'' I asked. Then his face want back to normal.

'' She is slepping in her bed right now.'' Sebastian said. I get up tell Sebastian to dress me and then I went to the living room ware standed a little girl looking about the age of a six year old.

'' Oh hello is my big sister with you?'' The girl said.'' No, but what is you name.''My name is Ume big sister gave it to me.'' Said the girl who's name is Ume.'' Why are you here?'' I asked.'' I woke up and sister needs to go back home.'' Said Ume.'' I don't understand. What do you mean go back home?'' I asked. I really don't understand this at all.

'' Ak does not belong in this world she is to dangerous to be must go back to the zoo. That is were we were born.'' Ume said with a sly smile.

Right when I was going to say Ak was going to stay with us we all heard A scream. We all rush to Ak room to her covering her ears yelling something I believe is in she said.

'' THE DEVIL IS COMING!'' Thats when I lost it I ran up to her and hugged her and told her to calm down. After a few tear shed we finally got her to calm her down, But when ever Ume came to close to her she would get this horrorfied look on her face. and then she would run to the other side of the room.'' Big sister why are you scared of me?'' Asked Ume.'' Because you qant to kill all the people I love and i don't want that to AWAY!'' After saying the love part she screamed the last part that sounded like the devils daughter. The devil daughter is more powerful then him,but they love their farther so they do what he wants them to do and I think Ume and Ak are the Daughters of Hell.

After we got them a far distants away from each other Ak began to act like her self, but she would not smile.''What do you want Ume?'' Ak asked.'' Big sister you know far to well what I want.'' She said looking at me licking her lips making me take a few steps back.'' Ume can you please leave me alone and this time forever.?'' Ak asked with an annoying look on her face. I look back over to Ume to see she looks like she was about to care. Soome were in me pity this, but I just pushed it it looked like she was about to burst into a crying fit she bagan to laugh like a maniac.' You think I can leave you in this place wall I fight the is missing you and he wants you to go home,but if you don't he'll trap your loves ones and make you whatch them scream in pain.'' She said, but thats when Ak began to laugh like a madman.'' You know I love you so you would be put threw the pain as well, Plus I don't care what's going to happen to my loves one. It's not like they love me back. So go tell 'our' farther to Burn In Hell.'' She said walking out of the room like nothing was going on. I turn back to Ume who had a tear rolling down her cheek. A second later she was no longer in our persants.''Sebastian go make me some tea.'' I I hear.'' Yes my master.'' Coming from my most trusted butler and only butler.

( AK PROV )

Me sitting in my room like a peice of trash. I hate my sister and my farther the only person I like is my mother Who is in the Human world. I still have the neckless, but I never ware it. We were not going to the party tonight because of some reason That I do not know of. I hear a nock on my door.'' Come in.'' I said. To see to mmy surprise was Ciel.

'' Ak when you were talking about your love ones did you really mean that you would not care if Sebastain and I were to tortured as you whatch.'' Ciel said all i could do was open my eye's as wide as I can and then shut them as tight as I can. I start to cry and all I hear is the sound of the bed moving, Because Ciel was crawling to sit next to me, but what I got was something I thought he would never give me. He kissed me.

**A/N I know it is short, but i'm doing the best i can. I have this really improtant test and i can't flunk it! I stoll the zoo part from blood+**

**I really hope you will review after 202 people have read this story**

**kisses ;)**


	8. love letters no lies

Deadly Wishes Ends With Tears

Chapter 8, Love Letter's and Lie's

Sence Yesterday afternoon I have been getting these love letter's from this boy. He said only would he tell me his name is if I go outside on a newmoon.

He was stuck in my mind all I was surving Ciel I did not even blush when seeing him because he kissed me the other day.

'' Ak why are you ignoring me?'' Asked Sebastain in his sexy husky voice of his.'' It's just-None of your consern.'' I said as I speed walked down the hall Then he said.

'' You don't trust the one you love?'' Quetioned Sebastian. I could feel hot tears rolling down my I felt something solf and strong rap around my body. Placing it's chin on my head.'' Ak please don't leave me out. I'm teired of being alone." He said as I felt something wet hit my head. I could not help, but turn around hug him and sob. After crying on him in the hallway. He picked me up bridle style and took me to my room laying me down.

As he was about to leave I grabbed his sleeve as I sat on my bed.'' Wait Sebby can you lay down with me?'' I asked as i felt my face heat up. He looked up at me with shock." If you want." Sebby said as he took his tail coat off and crawled into bed with me. I sorta cuddled him." You can leave if I fall asleep." I said as I cuddled him completely." What do you mean by if?" He said as he put his arm around me and pushed me more closer." I might not fall asleep with a pervert like you in my bed with me." I said with a smile on my face." You know I will never leave you." He said as his other hand lifted my head up and kissed me! Well I should have seen this comming he is in my bed, But what i'm more likely to worry is about is my sister..Ume. Before I was stuck in here I had this sister. We were left by a Zoo. It was abandon the day we were brought there so alot of people bought it and left it. it was turned into this nice little cotage. We lived there till some one found us and gave us to our fmily. Ume was the favorite, but one day she disapered and now I know were.

( THE NEXT DAY)

I was looking at a card from...AKI! How could I get a card from him. I live in the 1800's and he lives in 2014/2015! It said

_Dear, Ak Yoshiko_

_People have been looking for you. I've been sending these letters from The Zoo...I miss you so much school is vary boring with out you! I really wish I knew were you were because every friend of yours misses you and are looking for you...Please come home soon...Miss you_

_From, Aki Hotoshi_

It came with I picture of me and him. I look over my shoulder to see Ciel and Sebastian. They looked like they were about to punch something then Sebastian asked me." Who's this Aki Hotoshi person?" Sebby asked.

" Aki Hotoshi is my best friend...Well was my best friend...We can't even see each other..Well know I can because he sent me this note and this Picture. If I did not have this I would Probly go more insane then I am rigth now." After I said this they looked really pissed." What wrong?'' I asked looking confused." Nothing." Said Ciel." Well i'm tired i'm going to bed good-night." I said As I walked down the hall. Looking at the picture of me and Aki.

People are nuts. Is what I thought as I walked into my room, changed my clothes, and whent to bed.

When I woke up I felt like killing myself, but something in me said dont do it. So I followed the killing my self voice. Its not like I care what happens to me, But I might miss aki though. I'm just wandering what will happen if I do die. Would Sebby and Chibi-Earl Miss me. I just now made up that nick name for ciel.

After about along time of walking I saw this cliff, but I was still walking, But I don't want to walk any more i'm getting scared and I could not get my wings to come out either. About two more minutes of walking I was at the tip of the cliff. Right when I was About to jump I heard a voice.

" AAAKKK!" Yelled the voice I turn around to see Sebastian, But before he could get me I fell off the cliff.

**A/N Thank you all for reading! Thank Awesomeness102 most of all HE/SHE reviewed on all my chapter and I beleive she reviewed my other stories.**

**See ya later!**

**Bye bye!**

**TheMatterHattersDaughterIn1800 =^_^=**


	9. I just Wanted To Thank You For

Deadly Wishes Ends With Tears

Chapter 9, I Wanted To Thank You For

**A/N this is a note for all of you readers**

_Thank you for reading This story. I hope You liked it so far. So far I have 2 followers, 2 favorites, and 10 reviews mostly by the same person, but thats what I want she/he told me what I needed to improve. 464 people have read this story. I wish more people would follow and review and Favorite me._

_I just wanted to thank_

_**Urd1880**_

_**awesomeness102**_

_Thank you two for everything!_

_goodbye_

_**MadHattersDaughtersIn1800 =^_^=**_


End file.
